De lo acontecido cierta tarde en el estudio de Verrocchio
by Soren429
Summary: Viñeta. Advertencia: Boys Love. Leonardo/Lorenzo. Nunca se había fijado tanto en esa parte del rostro de su amigo, y acababa de notar que para ser un hombre, eran demasiado gruesos, rozagantes y bien delineados. En una palabra, los labios de Lorenzo eran casi sensuales.


El joven Médici intentaba no revolverse en el duro taburete mientras Leonardo le observaba y dibujaba; llevando su mirada contemplativa y solemne del rostro del señorito al lienzo, y de regreso tantas veces que Lorenzo había terminado por perder la cuenta.

La atmósfera era densa.

De querer habrían podido conversar, pero Leonardo no había pronunciado ni media palabra desde que el maestro Verrocchio saliera del estudio, y de todas formas Lorenzo estaba muy ocupado probando su resistencia física. El muchacho mantenía el rictus firmemente dispuesto para que Leonardo lo retratara en esa posición y en ninguna otra. Sentía el rostro entumecido y en su fuero interno se preguntaba si tal vez su cara se quedaría así para el resto de su vida, en ese momento le parecía que esa era una probabilidad muy seria.

Leonardo estaba tardando más de lo habitual en desarrollar el esbozo primario para la pintura de Lorenzo. No es que estuviese distraído con algo más, pues en esencia era el muchacho quien absorbía toda su concentración. Lo correcto sería afirmar que Leonardo estaba estancado.

Todo marchaba adecuadamente hasta que le tocó definir los labios de Lorenzo sobre el lienzo. Nunca se había fijado tanto en esa parte del rostro de su amigo, y acababa de notar que para ser un hombre, eran demasiado gruesos, rozagantes y bien delineados. En una palabra, los labios de Lorenzo eran casi sensuales.

— _¿Sensuales?_ —se preguntó mentalmente.

¿Pero qué clase de término era ese para referirse a cualquier parte de Lorenzo?

— _Sí, sensuales_ —le respondió su consciencia—. _Pero algo no anda bien con ellos. Lorenzo está esforzándose demasiado en posar. Vaya neurótico._

De repente el carbón de Leonardo se detuvo y al dejar de escuchar su rasgueo sobre la tela, Lorenzo volvió la mirada hacia el artista. Sus mejillas, cremosas y rellenas que le conferían aquel aire de inocencia que usaba en su favor cada vez que podía, se tiñeron de rosa encendido.

— _Esa mirada…_

La había visto un par de veces antes, pero nunca en un varón.

Carraspeó, solamente en caso de que la voz no le saliera, pues últimamente estaba experimentando intensamente aquellos molestos cambios de la adolescencia, y preguntó:

—¿Leonardo?

Leonardo saltó casi imperceptiblemente, como si una pequeña corriente eléctrica le hubiera atravesado y traído de nuevo a la Tierra.

—¿Lorenzo? —preguntó, aún alienado.

—¿Huh?

—¿Podrías levantar la barbilla un poco más?

Ah, la barbilla. Para que la luz polvorienta que entraba por la ventana iluminara de mejor manera esas bonitas y delicadas facciones. Había dicho lo primero que le había pasado por la cabeza.

—Leonardo… —el Médici no se decidía a olvidar aquella expresión de embeleso taciturno en la cara de su amigo y quería irse lo más pronto posible—. Estoy cansado.

—Dame unos minutos. Casi termino con tu bosquejo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te llevará terminarlo?

—¿El bosquejo? Dos minutos.

—No, el retrato, quiero decir.

—¿Eh? Tu padre lo pidió para tu cumpleaños.

—Sí, bueno… —Lorenzo miró fijamente el punto que Leonardo le había indicado antes de sentarse a dibujarlo—. Olvídalo.

Leonardo trabajó a velocidad los labios del joven señor y al pasar dos minutos exactos había terminado. Miró una vez más a Lorenzo, luego al cuadro y suspiró ruidosamente en frustración.

—¡No! —Exclamó el artista—. No. Esto está mal.

—¿El qué? —el tono de Lorenzo tenía mucho de alarma, pero evitó moverse de su sitio.

—¿Podrías relajar tus labios, Lorenzo?

—¿Cómo?

Leonardo no debía haber preguntado. Ahora no sólo la boca de Lorenzo estaba tensa, también su ceño estaba fruncido.

El artista se levantó y su espalda crujió escandalosamente cuando estiró los hombros. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así?

Más tarde, aquella misma noche, Leonardo no sería capaz de justificar su comportamiento. Pero en ese momento no lo pensó, sólo se acercó al heredero Médici, que lo miraba con sus grandes y cansados ojos sin siquiera atinar a mover un músculo cuando Leonardo le plantó un beso tan suave como el roce de un pétalo de lirio.

Asunto solucionado.

En unos minutos más los labios de Lorenzo, suaves, delicados, sensuales y entreabiertos, tal y como el beso de Leonardo los había dejado; estaban finalmente delineados en el lienzo.

— _Sí, así está mucho mejor_ —declaró la consciencia de Leonardo—.

 _Y cómo adoraba a ese neurótico._


End file.
